Silver Mohaygakue
Silver Mohaygakue is the main protagonist of the series and is the only one that can save the Frozen Wastelands in the IceBerg Valley. His best friend is Nitrigus and he seems to be quite great friends with Kyuubi. His rival is Kaijin. Personality Silver is a laid back, lazy, insolent, rude, cruel and insensitive person who seems to be mellow all of the time and does not lose his cool like his friend Kyuubi. He seems to show some sort of caringness towards his friends and peers and ultimately would put them before himself. Relationships Silver has had his share of relationships between many people, good and evil. *'Angela Stone: '''She is the Sparta that was assigned to Silver when he entered the Deep Icicle Forest and found her almost dead of the cold. The two seems to hold a stabled friendship. However like Kyuubi, Angela can sometimes get annoyed of Silver's antics. However, she seems to care deeply for him and has even stated she would die for him. However, Silver stated that he would always be ready to die just in case she was about to. During the Demons Underworld Arc, when Angela was in the hospital from their first encounter with Trey, Silver checked up on her all day. He would always bring her the frozen flowers. Angela lives with Silver in Igloo Shelter out on Frozen Igloo Beach. By the end of the series, they stay living together and plans to stay as partners for the rest of their lives. *'Kaijin Kanokti: The two seems to be great friends but due to them being in a rivalry, they are always arguing to which either Kyuubi or Angela and Tuya has to break up. They have been seen to make a good team like when fending off against Bethrothed and Toudus. However, they are usually seen disagreeing and so they have a shaky relationship that seems to always be on and off. However, they consider each other as great friends. *'Katie Senadoi: '''The two does not interact much one on one. However, they are shown to be good friends and they look out for one another. Katie told Silver during the Invasion of the Serpents Arc that she would guard his house as it is still broken from when Trey destroyed it looking for Silver. By the end of the series, Katie and Silver are great friends and Silver considers her as his best "girlfriend." *'Kyuubi Tepheistas: 'Kyuubi and Silver has known each other since they were 7 years old. When they were growing up, Silver would always watch her back from bullies, mean girls and more. Now that they are much older, Kyuubi is still someitmes watched by Silver but she states that she is thankful of him watching over her. It is hinted that Silver and Kyuubi has romantic feelings for each other. Which is proved during the end of the Demons Underworld Arc when Cron almost killed both Silver and Kyuubi, Kyuubi tells Silver she has always loved him and kissed him. Silver and Kyuubi are then saved by Nitrugus who arrives at the last second. During the Black Shadow Arc, Silver tells Kyuubi that he accepts her invite in liking and kisses her on the cheek. She and him then hold hands. However, Kyuubi often is annoyed of Silver's antics and always hits him using her "Tazimake Breaker." By the end of the series, it seems like they are friends but are on the verge of becoming boyfriend and girlfriend as they are seen walking off with their friends and they are holding hands as Kyuubi rests her head on his shoulders. *'Nitrugus Naohamo: 'He and Silver are shown to be the "bestest" of friends. Nitrugus and Silver can be very playful, sarcastic and serious with one another depending at the time and situation. During the Demons Underworld Arc, Nitrugus saved Silver and Kyuubi from dying to Cron. Nitrugus and Silver has been best friends since the sandbox. During the Invasion of the Serpents Arc, Nitrugus told everyone (including Silver) that Silver is the bestest friend he ever had and that he will never leave Silver's side ever. Silver and Nitrugus has never been angry at each other and jokes and makes fun of each other in a playful tone. Silver revealed that Nitrugus has saved his life before and that is how he got his scars on his face. *'Raikage Moshigotea: 'The two are shown to respect each other however, when Charlotte first introduced Raikage to Silver, the two had an immediate dislike to each other. However, after witnessing Silver's skills and determination to save the Frozen Valley, Raikage warms up to him and he officially becomes Silver's mentor during the Baoba Yaga's Castle. *'Randy Romoto: 'The two do not interact as much as other however, Silver cares for his younger brother very much. When Randy is about to die from Ross, Silver saves him and tells him that he would never let his brother die, unless he died saving him. *'Tuya Nehomida: 'She is the other Sparta that Silver acquires during the World Deep Freeze War Arc. He and Tuya did not get along at all and she has always insulted him every step of the way. However, he has always gone out of his way to save her. After the World Deep Freeze War Arc, Tuya apologizes to him and they begin to be more friendly. Tuya quickly begins to grow a crush on Silver until she finally gets over him and they remain as great friends. She then moves on to Noah. Silver eventually gives Tuya to Nitrugus. *'Winter Angels: 'When Winter found Silver almost dead in the middle of the forest when searching for the Sparta, she takes him into her hut before he freezes to death. The two then becomes friends and Winter joins his adventure so she can become richer and live a better life. When Queen Slither was hunting down Winter because she had a sacred power that nobody else has that could destroy her. When hiding from the Angel Hunting Snake Troops, Winter and Silver seemed to have been with one another for so much time that they shortly developed small crushes on each other and shared a kiss with each other before going out to stop the Troops. By the end of the series, Winter gets rich and she is visited by Silver who is a regular costumer of hers. Biography Deep Freeze War Arc (1-13) Silver is the last one to appear on the battlefield and tells the others that he has been ready to fight the Cold Tornadoes for a long, long time. When fighting the Tornadoes, Silver seems to be beating all of them until he comes face to face with their leader, Storm. The two has an epic battle that leads to them both bloody and bashed. However, Silver uses his trumpcard and beats Storm. When the war is just beginning, Kyuubi shows Silver to his first Sparta, Tuya. The two's chi soulpatches seems to be the same in terms of attitude and personality. However, they argue a lot of the time. Nitrugus then tells Silver that there is said to be another Sparta out deep, deep in the forest. Silver then takes up the challenge as Nitrugus and Kyuubi tries to go with him but he decides to go alone. When He travels throughout the forest, he is dying from lack of heat and Tuya is dying as well. When the two seems to be almost dead, a young girl named Winter saves the two and welcomes them in her hut. Silver then asks who she is and she reveals that she is Winter. Silver then tells of his histroy and Winter joins him. When the three travels to the Frozen Lake to the Icicle Shrine, they find another Sparta. As Winter wants it because it is cute, Silver explains to her that it goes to whoever's heart is stronger in wanting it. The Sparta, Angela then goes to Silver and he gains two of them. Silver then gets confused when he finds out that Tuya and Angela are cousins. The four then travels back to the Battlefield with a Furnlight that they got from the hur. When returning to the Battlefield, Silver notices that the area is too quiet. He then meets a person named Ross. Ross then challenged Silver to a swordsman fight. The three then notices this and watches in amazement as he holds his own. When Silver beat Ross, Winter and the other two cheered him on. Tuya then apologizes to Silver for being a jerk. The Frozen Wastelands was quite and then Silver notices that his friends were held captive. Silver and the trio then rushes to the Fort Tender and finds his friends. Kaijin then tells him it is a trap and Silver is surronded by the Cold Tornadoes. Silver then defeats them along with Tuya and Angela. Storm then comes again and is prepared to win this time. As the two are tied, Storm cheats and is about to kill Silver until Winter unleashes a Flash that blinds Storm enough for Silver to finish him. Silver then rescues them and tells them that everything is okay and explains about Angela and Winter. When Silver returns home, he shows Angela her new home and she is appreciative of his house. When Winter visited on him, she told him thanks. Kyuubi and Silver then hangs out by Frozen Lak Shore until Nitrugus calls up a meeting. Baoba Yaga's Castle Arc (14-35) At the meeting, Silver asked what was it about and Nitrugus explains that the Frozen Wastelands are starting to melt and so he figures out that the cause of it is coming from the Southwest near Shard Lodge. Nitrugus, Silver, Kyuubi, Charlotte and Noah goes as the others stays to see if they can try anything to stop it as they gather some materials from the town. When the adventurers were traveling through Blizzard Cavern, Silver commented that fighting that polar bear for food and warmth was not easy. Tuya then asks Silver why did he eat some of it. Silver then told Angela to answer her. Silver makes a joke about the person that could be causing the melt. Nitrugus and Noah then joins in on the insult and Kyuubi tells them both to stop. When they finally arrive at a mysterious castle, Silver explains that this must be the place. Nitrugus then examines the castle and shows it to Noah who remembers it in an old folk tale. Charlotte was hesitant to go in but Nitrugus comforted her. Noah and Charlotte both then reveal that they are in the castle of the evil Witch Lord, Baoba Yaga. When the heroes got to the third floor, a Wizard named Baobo Yago appears and states that he is the evil servant of Baba Yaga and has come to stop all who opposes her. As Kyuubi tells them that they just want to talk to her, Silver shouts out that she was lying and that they want to kill her. Baobo Yago then goes crazy and the 5 fights him. When Silver attacks, it proves ineffective and he gets flown back. When Noah stricks him with a Counter Pulse attack, Silver suggested using his tage team attack: Counter Reversal with Nitrugus. When the two does it, it proves to be affective and the two of them then defeats him. He then goes running to Baoba Yaga that intruders are here. Kyuubi then smacks Silver for lying to him. Silver then asks her if that was the initial idea. When they go to the next floor, they are lost in a puzzle that Angela and Tuya are summoned to help them with. When the two can decipher the puzzle, Baoba Yaga tells the heroes to turn back but they do not listen. When they reach the different floors, they are all challenged by different warriors. When Silver defeats his, he rushes to the fourth floor but notices his friends are all locked up except Noah who cannot be conained inside of the hold. The two then reaches the final floor where Baoba Yaga uses her magic and transforms Baobo Yago into a hideous beast that beats the tar out of them both. Tuya then grants Silver speed and saves Noah. Angela then grants Silver power and he is tied with the beast. As the beast is worried on Silver, Noah uses his Force Palm Strike and kills him. Baoba Yaga then gets angry and shows them her true form after they have beaten her up. She then slams him and keeps beating them up. When the other three finally escapes, Nitrugus leads them upstairs where Noah and Silver are almost defeated. Kyuubi then saves them with her Black Cat and Baoba's Yaga now starts to fade due to the bad luck. Nitrugus then uses his Super Power and Charlotte unleashes her triple kick on her. When she is about to lose, Baoba Yaga then tricks all of them except for Silver who kicks her up and then slices her in two. They then realize that Baoba Yaga was the thing melting the Frozen Wastelands. When they head back to the town, Sylvia and Katie both tells them that the town villagers has been zapped of all their willpower and souls and it has been taken into the Demons Underworld. Silver then gets mad and realizes that one of the souls taken was Winter's. Silver then gets mad and is about to jump into one until a familar face closes it up. Demons Underworld Arc (36-72) Silver then gets transported back to his house and races back to where his friends were. While he is running, Trey is beating them all up. Trey then tells them that he has returned to kill Silver. When Silver shows up, he witnesses Angela being brutally injured and has a fatal wound. He then hides until he sees Raikage falls down. Silver then jumps from the cliff and tells the history of him and Trey. He even reveals that Trey was the reason Trey turned out like that. When Trey and Silver started to fight, they were completely even. Nitrugus then gets up and then throws his Lightning Penchenzo Ha! and injures Trey. Trey then uses his trumpcard but it fails because Silver is used to it and then use shis Blockade and nearly kills Trey. Trey then leaves and promises to return. Silver then picks Angela up and puts her in the infirmary. He told some others to watch her and for the next few days he kept on checking on her. When a Hot Spot appears in the infirmary, Silver goes in along with Kyuubi, Nitrugus, Sylvia and Katie all goes inside of it before it closes. Tuya then watches over Angela along with the others. Once inside of the Hot Spot, Silver took the gang to the right. Inside of the Hot Spot, the heroes enters the world known as the Demons Underworld. Silver then vowed to get Winter's soul back from the Demons. When traveling east for a while, they stumble across a man named Mumofied. Silver went to talk to him but Mumofied immediately tried to kill him so he slashed it but Nitrugus then slices it in two. They then keep going until they reach a sign that says to go back. Katie and Sylvia tell Silver that they want to go back but Silver explains to them now that they have entered the Hot Spot, the have to venture through it to escape as the entrance closed up. The heroes then jumps over the lava and keeps dodging fireballs. However, they are aided by a girl named Mandice who tells them that she never really wanted to be stuck in Hell. She said that she wanted to be good and help the good as it suits her better. Silver then notices that she is a Sparta and his heart opens up to her. She is then Silver's third and final Sparta. She then tells them to be warned of her brother that might get the wrong idea of them. When they enter the Hell Chamber, they find a boy with horns. He demands his sister back but Silver explains that she is now his Sparta. He then gets mad and kicks Silver to the ground. Silver then gets back up and promises he is going to pay for that. Nitrugus and Kyuubi steps in to aid him and Mandice grants Silver endurance. Silver is then easily taking the hits the boy has. Kyuubi then punches him as Nitrugus kicks him and then uses his Super Power. The boy gets back up and is prepared to overflow this place with lava in order to roast the heroes alive. Silver saves Sylvia and Nitrugus saves Katie. Silver and the boy continues their fight as Mandice is lowering the lava back to the under-surface "world." Mandcie then stops her brother, Tredhorn. She then explains that they are good and they have come to rescue somebody's soul and does not wish to fight him. Tredhorn then understands and joins their party as well. However, he states that when he goes insane, his true unlocked potential is shown. When the heroes has two paths that will eventually meet again, Silver, Kyuubi, Nitrugus and Mandice goes one way as Sylvia, Katie and Tredhorn goes the other. When Tredhorn and the girls finds dead end, they break through the wall only to find a crazed serial killer named Barb wanting their soul. Barb then states that Tredhorn has disobeyed orders and will be punished by him for execution. Meanwhile, the other four travels through a Puzzle Box room that seems to go on forever. However, Mandice unlocks the code and they manage to escape. When entering the Spitfire Spa Room, a female figure appears and questions the heroes and their quest. Nitrugus tells her that they are looking for a soul so they can give it back to their friend's body. The girl introduces herself to be named Ferma and she says to them that their silly quest is futile as nobody who travels in Hell can survive. She then tells them to go back but Silver is about to say otherwise until Nitrugus steps up and opposes her. Ferma then prepares to fight them to see if they can get by. Nitrugus then distracts her for the other three to escape and so he fights her alone. She tries to repeatidly seduce him so she can kill him but it does not seem to work. She then states that she actually does have a crush on him. Nitrugus believes this but tels her to join the good. She then states she couldn't even if she wanted to. She would have to break the seal of Deathshroud to set her free. Meanwhile, the trio goes on ahead and finds a Demon Butler named Wink. Wink introduces himself and helps them for directions. However, Wink then tries to eat Mandice and gain her powers until Silver cuts his tongue off. However, Wink grows it back. Wink then explains he can regenerate his health and body. Silver then decides to kill him at all costs but it is futile as he seems to be stronger and can regenerate. When Wink uses his Spitfire to injure Silver, Mandice and Kyuubi comes to his aid. Mandice tries to reason with him but he kicks her to the ground. Wink then slaps Kyuubi to the wall. Silver then gets back up and uses his Ultra Bea Slash which brutally and fatally injures him but he is not dead as he is in Hell already. Silver then uses his strongest attack. However, Mandice and Kyuubi are getting beat up because of his charging. When Silver finishes, he surprises Wink and then defeats him using his copied and more powerful version of, Spitfire! Wink then falls down and summons his older brother, Cron. Cron comes and demands what is going on. Cron then heals Wink. The two brother then prepares to fight Silver, Kyuubi and Mandice then are prepared to fight them until they summon Mumofied Reborn! However, Tredhorn then prepares to take it from there when they reach them. He then decides to fight Mumofied Reborn as the trio fights Wink and Cron. Character Gallery List of Areas *Frozen Wastelands *IceBerg Valley *Shard Lodge *Frozen Lake *Frozen Lake Shore *Baoba Yaga's Castle *Icicle Forest *Battlefield Major Battles 'Deep Freeze War Arc *Silver vs. Storm *Nitrigus vs. Ross *Nitrugus, Kaijin, Noah vs. Storm *Silver, Tuya, Angela, Winter vs. Storm (2) 'Baoba Yaga's Castle Arc' *Silver, Nitrugus, Kyuubi, Noah, Charlotte vs. Baobo Yago *Kyuubi vs. Funnel *Noah vs. Ox *Nitrugus vs. Bison *Silver vs. Leotas *Charlotte vs. Raikage *Silver vs. Raikage *Silver, Noah vs. Baobo Yago 'Demons Underworld Arc' *Nitrugus, Sylvia, Noah, Charlotte, Kyuubi, Kaijin, Katie, Raikage vs. Trey *Silver vs. Trey (2) *Silver, Nitrugus vs. Mumofied *Silver, Nitrugus, Kyuubi, Mandice vs. Tredhorn *Tredhorn, Sylvia, Katie vs. Barb *Nitrugus vs. Ferma *Silver vs. Wink